


Welcome Home, Master

by Mikkou



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkou/pseuds/Mikkou
Summary: After a long work trip, Rin welcomes his brother home with an unforgettable surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> H-Hello! This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so please go easy on me. *laughs nervously*

Not for the first time that evening, Rin thought he heard the front door open. He tensed up, expecting Yukio to walk in on his own surprise. That was the last thing Rin needed. He wanted this to be the best surprise ever. Something that would make Yukio realise he could never leave Rin for a two week mission in Kyoto ever again. The separation had been unbearable for Rin, even with Kuro and his friends from cram school to keep him company. Maybe it was time for him to face up to his attachment issues.

He could hardly contain his excitement when he heard the door creak open, muffled footsteps that he recognised at once.  _Perfect timing_ , he thought with a grin, following the footsteps to the bedroom. Yukio stood with his back to him, setting his bags down, but Rin wasted no time tackling him in a hug. His tail weaved protectively around Yukio's leg. "Nice to see you too," Yukio chuckled, petting his hair.

"Heh." Rin detached himself, his cheeks growing warm under Yukio's gaze. "How was the mission? I want to hear all about it." Actually, what Rin wanted was to kiss Yukio all over his face, starting with the moles on his cheek. He was about to, when Yukio brushed something out of his hair with a bemused smile. "Why do you have a petal in your hair?"

Rin's blush deepened. "Oh, um, it's part of your surprise," he explained. He reached for Yukio's hand, melting at the familiar warmth. "Close your eyes," he demanded, waiting for Yukio to shut them before guiding him through the dormitory. He came to a halt outside the bathroom, pushing the door with his free hand. "Okay, you can open them now."

Yukio stared in amazement at the bath brimming with bubbles and rose petals. Flickering candles were dotted around the tub, casting a warm glow throughout the room. Rin knew he had probably gone overboard with the romantic crap, but at least he tried. "What's this for?" Yukio asked, smiling uncertainly.

Rin shrugged. "Been a while since we took a bath together." He tugged his t-shirt over his head, then fumbled to unzip his pants. He stopped when he noticed Yukio wasn't moving. "You just gonna stand th— _hah!_ " Yukio enclosed his arms around him, his hands tracing down his chest and over his crotch. Needless to say, Rin had an instant hard-on. "Yukio!" he whined, his tail twitching as Yukio stroked him through his boxers. To his relief, Yukio released him without complaint. "Sorry. You're just so cute when you're embarrassed," he remarked, unbuttoning his own shirt.

"What?" Rin growled. "I'm not embarrassed!" When he was out of his boxers, he climbed into the bathtub, sinking down until he was up to his shoulders in bubbles. Yukio was quick to join him, sighing as he submerged himself in the hot water. Crimson petals floated and swirled on the surface, mesmerising Rin until he realised he was being stared at again. "What?"

Yukio made space between his legs for his petite twin. "Come sit over here."

Rin shuffled over, yelping when Yukio's arms wrapped around his waist. He tried not to squirm as Yukio caressed his hips, but they were  _really_ sensitive. His breath hitched, heat creeping across his cheeks. "Does that feel good, Nii-san?" Yukio murmured. Rin said nothing, afraid of making an embarrassing sound if he opened his mouth.

"What about this?" Yukio asked in a whisper, trailing kisses down Rin's burning neck. Each kiss made him mewl like a helpless kitten, his arousal heightening when Yukio started peppering his skin with gentle bites. "Yukio," he gasped, desperate to feel Yukio's lips on his own. "P-Please kiss me,  _please_."

"Hm?" Yukio looked up innocently. "But I  _am_ kissing you, Nii-san."

Rin made a noise of frustration, cupping Yukio's face and crushing their lips together in a rough kiss. Water sloshed around them as he pushed himself against Yukio, sucking his tongue fervently. He tasted faintly of cherries, probably from drinking soda on the train ride home. When they pulled apart, Yukio looked stunned, his face flushed from the abrupt kiss. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," Rin mimicked, receiving a playful splash. He splashed back, catching Yukio's wrists before he could retaliate and pulling him into another kiss. He bit down on Yukio's lip, eliciting a muffled moan. Oh, he liked that sound a lot...

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

The sudden noise startled Rin, his razor-sharp teeth slicing through Yukio's lip. "A-Ah!" Yukio winced, pressing a hand over the stream of blood. A metallic taste lingered in Rin's mouth as he stammered an apology, drowned out by the persistent buzzing.

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_

Yukio retrieved his phone from the pile of clothes. "H-Hello? Okumura speaking." He wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh. Hello, Shura." He looked like he would rather be talking to Satan himself. "What? Well, no, I haven't started the mission report. I just got back. Y-Yes, I'll have it done by tomorrow. Understood." He looked distracted when he hung up. Like Rin wasn't even there.

" _Ne_ ," Rin tried, but Yukio was completely zoned out. "Yukio, look at me," he huffed, raising his hands to Yukio's shoulders. He rubbed in gentle circles in an effort to soothe him. "You know, it won't kill you to forget about work once in a while."

When he was convinced Yukio was no longer stressed the hell out, he dropped a kiss on his shoulder and stood up, covering himself with a towel. "I'm gonna get the second part of your surprise ready," he announced.

"Second part?" Yukio repeated, brightening up a little.

"Yup." Rin smiled mischievously. "Aren't you a lucky boy?"

~

As far as surprises go, this one was fairly predictable. What better way to follow up a relaxing bath than with a nice meal? But as it turned out, there was more to tonight's dinner than Yukio thought. Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting in the kitchen.

"W-Welcome home, master," Rin mumbled.

Yukio's mouth fell open at Rin's black and white maid dress, the lace cuffs adorning his delicate wrists and milk-white skin peeping from the top of his stockings. "A-Ah..." Was he drooling? Yukio hoped he wasn't drooling.

Rin shifted from one foot to the other, his tail swaying shyly behind him. "Do I look weird?" he asked quietly.

"Weird?" Yukio pushed up his glasses to hide his own reddening face. "No, no, not at all. You definitely don't look weird," he insisted. "You, um, you look really cute." Cute was an understatement. He looked downright adorable, the outfit complimenting his feminine figure in all the right places. He decided to keep that comment to himself, though.

Rin looked relieved. "Are you hungry, master?" He served up a generous helping of spaghetti and meatballs, then planted himself in Yukio's lap. He lifted a forkful of spaghetti to Yukio's mouth with an endearing " _ahhh_ ". Yukio played along, taking the fork in his mouth. "You like it?" Rin smiled hopefully. Yukio hummed appreciatively, opening his mouth for more.

When the plate was empty, Rin dabbed at the tomato sauce streaking Yukio's face and licked his fingertips. "So messy," he scolded, tilting his head to the side and licking the corner of Yukio's mouth. As much as he had missed Rin's affection, Yukio was too dazed to even react. The crossdressing thing was a lot to take in. Rin tried nuzzling under his chin. "What's wrong, master? Are you tired?"

Yukio opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I couldn't sleep without you, master," Rin murmured, his mouth inches away from Yukio's. "I missed having your hands all over me at night..."

Yukio swallowed, lowering his gaze awkwardly. Rin's skirt was hitched up just enough to reveal a glimpse of underwear.  _Yukio's_ underwear. When he looked back up, Rin's eyes were burning brighter than his flames ever could.

He didn't know how it happened, but one minute Yukio was staring at his twin, and the next he was pinning him down on his bed in a heated kiss.

" _Mmm!_ " Rin arched his hips, purring as Yukio brushed his hands over his thighs. He pouted when Yukio broke the kiss. "M-Master, please touch me more," he begged in a breathless voice. "It feels so good when you touch me."

Yukio couldn't remember ever being this turned on in his life. He was definitely going to give Rin whatever he asked for. His hands wandered over Rin's thighs, tracing the soft skin until...

_Bzzzt._

Damn it. Yukio was sure he had turned it off. He sighed, reaching for his phone from the nightstand. "Yes?" he answered, avoiding Rin's glare.

"Yer start the report yet?" Shura drawled. Yukio was about to ask if she had nothing better to do than bother him, when Rin snatched the phone from his hands.

"Yukio's busy," he snapped into the receiver, hanging up with a huff.

Yukio stared at him in shock. "Nii-san! You can't just—"

He fell against the mattress before he could finish. There was a flash of silver, a faint  _click_...and the next thing he knew, Yukio was cuffed to the bed. He instinctively yanked his wrists, gritting his teeth when cold metal scraped against his skin. "Nii-san!" he protested. "Is this really necessary?"

He knew Rin was into some weird shit, but handcuffs were a first. Besides, Yukio always assumed their roles would be reversed.

"Oh, it's necessary," Rin whispered, licking the tip of Yukio's ear. "I want you all to myself, master." His words gave Yukio chills, especially with the licking going on at the same time. He bit his lip to suppress a groan. Rin, on the other hand, was unreserved, gasping and moaning softly into Yukio's ear in between licks. The lewd sounds were enough to make Yukio's underwear damp with precome. "You like that, don't you, master?" Rin noticed, swirling his tongue over the inside of Yukio's ear. "Or maybe you want me to lick somewhere else?"

 _He really is a demon_ , Yukio thought, closing his eyes as Rin moved down to his neck. He teased his tongue across Yukio's throat before biting down unexpectedly, piercing the skin with his pointed canines. Yukio cursed, a warm trickle of blood spilling down his neck. Rin cleaned it up with his tongue, gasping in delight when he swallowed. "You taste so good, master," he mewled, feverish with excitement.

"Nii-san..." 

Rin ignored him, continuing to attack Yukio's neck like a starved vampire and staining his mouth red in the most disturbing and erotic way. Meanwhile his hands grazed over Yukio's hard-on. "Someone's excited," he teased, tugging Yukio's boxers off. He smirked, dipping his head to lick the smear of precome across the head. Yukio shivered, his member twitching as Rin licked up and down.

Yukio moved to push Rin's head down, forgetting about the restraints and scraping his skin. Rin raised his head at the harsh sound. "Be patient, master," he chided. He gave Yukio one final lick, then enclosed his lips around his shaft. He moved slowly, taking it in as far as possible before sliding off with a  _pop!_ He repeated the act, this time slurping vigorously and evoking stuttered moans from his twin. Yukio clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms painfully. He was starting to feel lightheaded from the pleasure. Or maybe it was the blood loss.

" _M-mm!_ " Rin moaned. The vibrations from his muffled cries sent Yukio over the edge, a stream of come shooting into Rin's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could before jerking his head to the side, coughing as the rest of the fluid hit his cheek. He wiped it away absently, grinning at his dishevelled twin. "Did you like that, master?"

Still catching his breath, Yukio managed a weak nod. He was somewhat relieved when Rin released him from the handcuffs. He sat up, examining the gashes on his wrists. He dreaded to think what his neck looked like.

"I know we just had a bath, but I'm gonna take a shower," Rin sighed. He stood up to leave when Yukio caught his arm, reaching for his phone with the other. Ignoring the missed calls, he opened the camera and snapped a photo. How many times would he ever get to see his lovely brother, dressed in a maid outfit, with blood and come sticking to his face?

Rin scowled at the picture. "I'm gonna bite your dick off if you show that to anyone, four eyes," he muttered.

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" Yukio mocked, dodging to avoid a flick on the forehead. He pressed Rin against the wall and kissed the bridge of his nose. He would save his lips for the shower. "I love you," he said, kissing below his ear. He didn't say it often, but he meant it when he did.

Rin nuzzled his cheek. "I love you too." He smiled playfully, revealing his bloody fangs. "And I'll love you even more once you help me out of this damn dress."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I would love to write more Okumuracest but would anyone read it?
> 
> Oh, and here is your reward for reading to the end! http://i.imgur.com/cuDlye5.jpg


End file.
